


A Frog in the Throat

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, Bestiality, Cum all over, Frog Dicks, Frogs, Gangbang, Multi, One woman, Oral Sex, Palace of the Dead, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, There are frog dicks, Three Men - Freeform, Titfuck, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Willful ignorance of amphibious anatomy, are you picking this up, f/m/m/m, that's what I'm getting at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: After her teammates are hit with a toad trap, Anna is content to sit back and crack jokes at the expense of the trio traveling with her.  However, they have some decidedly non-amphibian traits to them- which they’re all too happy to use on the Hyur.





	A Frog in the Throat

**Author's Note:**

> All participants in this fic are over 18. Just like you should be. Hint hint.

Anna Mavis, for the most part, considered herself a simple woman.  She got up, ate breakfast, kicked ass, ate lunch, kicked more ass, ate dinner, and if she was lucky, snared someone to fuck.  However, for all her considerations of being a simple woman, she had the strangest tastes, and she knew it.

She didn’t often sate them, but when she did, it was memorable…

* * *

 

Anna yawned as she walked through the halls of the Palace of the Dead, rolling her neck around to pop it in its place as she walked behind her three-tank all-Roe entourage, folding her hands behind her head.  She was just on the first floors, and honestly, it was as dull as dull could be.  The enemies were weak, the traps were few, and she had yet to find anything of particular value from the halls of the dungeon.  So she walked behind the trio, deciding to let them take the brunt of whatever harmless trap came at them next.

Of course, no sooner had she decided that than the others triggered a trap- and in a puff of smoke and a witch’s cackle, three frogs were rolling around on the ground, confused and croaking indignantly.

Anna couldn’t help but laugh, much to the annoyance of the frogs.  She put her hands on her hips and walked forward.

“Should have used the Pomander of Sight.”  The Pugilist smiled, dull blue-green eyes sparkling with mirth as she took a seat on a rock not far from where she was standing.  “Well, nothing for it but waiting now.  Just sit tight.  No need to get hopping mad!”

Angry croaks began to resonate at the pun, which soon abated as the three frogs stared up at her.  Anna, for her part, hummed a tune, unaware that she was sitting in a rather unladylike fashion- that gave the frogs a clear view up her criminally short skirt, and a very nice view of her jet-black panties.

 _Maybe being a frog wasn’t so bad_ , they decided.  And it wasn’t like Anna could tell-

Anna looked back down- and recoiled- blushing furiously.

“…Uh…okay.  That…is certainly not amphibian.”

Croaks of confusion- that turned to embarrassment when they all realized they still had their mammalian hardware, and that they had all shown Anna three fully erect cocks that had not changed in size at all.  She stepped forward, and squatted down as she studied one of the frogs- a former Roegadyn by the name of Sgdgyr Wgztr.  Frowning, she reached forward with a hesitant hand, and poked the appendage, causing him to leap up, and smack, accidentally, into Anna’s face.  With a yell, she fell back landing hard on her butt, back and head slamming on stone.

“OW!”  She cried, winking stars from her eyes as she tried to get her wits back.  The toads, for their part, were transfixed- Anna’s skirt had flipped up completely, and on closer inspection…the part covering her pussy was ever so slightly wet, and reeking of sex.

The men knew a turned on woman when they saw one- and a shared look was all it took.  They hopped all around, working with their hands to prepare her for what she wanted.

“Wha- hey!”  She cried, as the buckles of her dress were undone, and her panties slid down around her legs.  “What the hell- ah!”  She squealed as the front of her top fell open, exposing a jet black bra to the open air.  “G-guys!”

She tried to raise her head, but the full weight of one of the frogs pressed against her face.  The instant she opened her mouth, she had a throat full of frog cock.

“Mllk!”  She gagged- the Roegadyn’s cock hadn’t shrank one bit since turning, and filled her throat easily, as the long, steady vibration of a moan settled in around him.  A grin stretched over his frog-face as he started to thrust away, sliding his slime-coated cock into her waiting, eager mouth as another weight settled on her chest.  The front-fastening bra flew apart as the second frog grabbed her tits, coating them with a thin sheet of slime as he held them together, and started to thrust his cock through in a slick, cold titfuck.

The third was the luckiest- and the technical leader of the group.  He hopped between her legs, rearing back- and with a mighty croak, thrust into her slick pussy- ready and waiting for him as her legs wrapped around his smaller figure.

It was a bizarre scene.  The three frogs humped into the body of the half-naked Hyur, cocks sliding across her skin, aided by the thin film of mucus across their new bodies- which tasted (at least, to Anna) slightly salty- but sweet, too.  Anna had given up her show of token resistance and embraced her new role in the group- from Pugilist to Cumdump, in the span of mere seconds as the three frogs had their way.  The trio worked at their own pace, the one at her tits massaging her breasts as he slowly thrust into her body, the one at her pussy humping wildly and thrusting as fast as he could, and the one at her mouth drawing out just enough to hear her begging…

“P-please…”  She whispered, licking and breathing over his tip- pressing frenzied kisses to it.  “P-please, f-fuck my thro-ah~!  Fuck my throat…!”  She begged, as the frog slammed down, hammering into her mouth.  The trio were growing more and more aroused as Anna’s body flushed and heated, moving faster thanks to the warmth she provided- and the faster they moved, the warmer she got…

Soon, all three of them were a frenzied blur of motion- Anna scrabbling at the stonework as she was turned into a frog fuck-toy, moaning furiously around the cock in her mouth.  Her cunt clenched in a furious orgasm, spraying the frog at her pussy with a splash of cum- as he released, pouring his cum into her waiting, eager womb.

The frog at her tits let out a long, furious croak as he came, falling off of her after painting her chest white.  The last one standing furiously humped Anna’s face- chuffing and croaking- so close- so close to cumming-

Anna’s arms grabbed him around the middle- and she pursed her lips around him- yanking him out-

That was enough to push him over the edge.  With a long, loud croak, he came, blasting his load all over Anna’s eager face- her mouth open, tongue hanging out- long, thick pulses of cum plastering over her eyelids, flying in her hair, slipping into her open mouth and turning her red, freckled cheeks white.

She let go, the frog landing harmlessly on the floor, as all three transformed back- chests heaving, cocks out and soft- still dribbling cum as the half-dressed Anna caught her breath, coated from chest to head in semen, and feeling it slop out of her pussy.

She smiled wide.

Their misfortune had been her fortune.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that! If you liked it, drop a line, tell me what I did right, if you hated it, drop a line, tell me what I did wrong. See you.


End file.
